


you're not a loser in my eyes (reddie)

by cynicalskinx



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, my boys are so sweet omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 13:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12169521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynicalskinx/pseuds/cynicalskinx
Summary: Some girl writes LOSER on Eddie's cast and the only person who can make him feel better happens to be his best friend.Or, in which Richie is the one to change LOSER to LOVER instead of Eddie.





	you're not a loser in my eyes (reddie)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my bby christina](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+bby+christina).



After the bubblegum bitch had pulled her Sharpie away from the once clean, white cast, Eddie’s eyes narrowed. He was not only upset at the name, but also mad for her ruining the spotless cast. He turned around and slowly walked down the aisle leading to the exit. The girl blew another bubble and put on a fake pouty lip after it popped, then said with a mocking voice, “Aww, is the little loser upset?” She cackled and went back to doing whatever she was before.

Eddie stopped dead in his tracks. He heard her flipping the page of some magazine she was reading. His once good hand reached the nearest object -which happened to be a rather big shampoo bottle- and wrapped his fingers around it. He spun around and launched the heavy bottle at her head with all his might.

He heard the sound of impact before he saw anything.

It hit her directly in the forehead, and the force was enough to send her toppling to the floor. Her hands flailed as she fell, knocking over a shelf of pills on the way down.

Eddie left with a small smirk on his lips. He heard crying, the store owner yelling, and the oh so sweet sound of karma.

The ride back home started proudly. He held his head high in victory for half of it, then his mind began to wonder: did everyone think he was a loser? Did people hate him, think he was weird? Or was she just a big bully that was bored and wanted to see a kid cry. Before he knew it, tears were finding their way down rosey cheeks.

Eddie threw his bike to the ground and stormed inside his quiet house. _Mom must still be running errands_ , he thought. He stepped into the kitchen before halting. Did he want to go and sulk in bed, or hang out with his friends? His mom always took forever with shopping because she liked to read every single label for him. Maybe the Losers could get his mind off this or even convince him he’s worth it.

He walked to the phone and dialed Richie’s number (which of course he knew by heart). It rang a few times before the familiar sound of his friend piped through his ears. “Richie Tozier speaking.”

“Hey, it’s me.” Eddie said impatiently. “Eddie! My boy! What brings you to the ol’ Tozier hotline?” he asked happily. “Not a time to joke Rich.. where are you and the others right now?” Richie paused a moment before answering. “Uh, I’m at home, the three Bs are working on a school project, Mike’s out working on chores, and Stan won’t pick up my calls. Why? Are you okay?”

A worried and not joking Richie was very rare and completely out of the ordinary. Eddie almost thought he was messing with him at first. Then he answered, “Can you come over?” He didn’t want to tell Richie what was wrong yet, at least not until they were face to face and he could slap Richie if he laughed.

A loud, "You'd have to pay me not to! Be there soon!" escaped the phone before the call ended. Eddie hung up the phone and moved to the couch. He ran is hands over her watery eyes and let out a shaky breath. He grabbed a blanket that was laying on the cushion next to him and draped it over the words on his cast so that when Richie arrived, he wouldn't see it right off the bat.

He felt like such a baby for getting upset about this. His friends always called him names, so why was this different. Maybe it was because he knew his friends were kidding and loved him. But to hear it from someone else, knowing it wasn't a joke, didn't seem the same.

How was he going to tell his mom that some girl ruined his cast? She'd flip out, maybe call the police. She'd get her fired from the store. Though that seemed wonderful to Eddie, he thinks he dealt with it fine. The girl is going to tell her friends she got a black eye from a barely five foot kid throwing a shampoo bottle.

He snickered at the thought. It was the first time he'd felt powerful in a while, with his mom keeping him on a leash about two inches long. If that. Richie alway had power though. His parents were barely ever with him. Physically and mentally. They could care less if Richie broke an arm or gave a kid a bruise. They might even congratulate him.

Richie's house wasn't far from Eddie's, but he still wouldn't be there for another few minutes- _ding_! the doorbell's sound rang through the house, echoing slightly. Was that him already? Eddie got off the couch with the blanket still on his arm and went to the door, then opened it to find a heaving Richie with his hand on his chest.

"Jesus Christ! How did you get here so fast?" Eddie exclaimed. Richie looked up, still breathing heavily. "Ran... couldn't find.... bike.... _fuck_! You live.... farther than..... I thought." He said between gasps.

Eddie moved aside and let Richie tumble into his house, happy to find air conditioning. He fell onto the couch with a loud gasp.

The room was quiet besides the sound of Richie's soft pants. He speak again until he caught his breath. "Damn, I'm outta shape. Anyways, what's wrong Eddie Spaghetti?" He smiled kindly.

Eddie chose to ignore the nickname and twiddled his thumbs. "And is that the cast? Can I sign it?" Richie jumped up from the couch with an excited look. Eddie took a step back and shook his head.

"Rich, do you think I'm a loser?" The shorter of the two asked. Richie blinked once, twice, and then bust out laughing. This was the slapping party Eddie was talking about.

"Eds! My man! We're the losers! We gave that name to ourselves, so of course you are! I don't think you are personally, neither do the others, but you should wear the name proudly. Why? Did someone say something?" Richie's laughter died down towards the end.

The small speech did make Eddie feel a tad bit better, but it wasn't like he was a-okay now. He still didn't like how the girl was so open about it.

Eddie dropped the blanket towards the floor and showed his friend. Richie's face fell. "Who did this?" He whispered as he ran his fingers over the bumpy surface that still had hints of Sharpie smell on them.

"Girl at the pharmacy.." he answered, almost ashamed. Richie thought for a moment before walking into the kitchen. Eddie stood there, slack jawed. He needed his friend's help and he goes to get a snack?!

"Do you have a marker?!" Richie shouted. The sound of rustling around and shows against tile were now suddenly louder. Eddie stepped in and saw Richie opened cabinets and looking through cupboards. Why he would find art supplies in the kitchen was beyond Eddie, but he did have a red marker on the table next to the island. His mom used it to check off her to-do list of picking up things, she must've left it at home.

He grabbed it and tossed it at Richie who didn't see it coming. He nearly fell over trying to catch it. As soon as he had it, he examined it. "You don't have a black one?" He asked. Eddie rolled his eyes. "No, and what do you need it for?"

Richie threw off the cap to the floor and grabbed the cast. Eddie didn't hesitate or snatch his arm back; because how much worse could his cast really get?

He didn't bother to look at what lines Richie was drawing, until he finished with a "ta-da!".

Lover. In a weird way it said lover. The S and V were smeared together and it certainly would've looked better with a black marker, but this would have to do.

Eddie's lips twitches upwards into a smile. He looked at Richie who was mirroring that same grin. "There's not many words I could've changed that to, but I know, I'm Picasso." Once again, Eddie rolled his eyes, then hugged Richie. This was the pick up he needed. Maybe it wasn't the best and wouldn't help with his mom, but he did feel better.

Richie's arms wrapped around Eddie's waist and moved him closer. "I'm sorry she did that, that's not you." Eddie didn't say anything back, only nodded.

When they eventually and reluctantly pulled away, there was a moment of hesitation flicking through Richie before he pressed his lips gently to Eddie's forehead. As soon as they were there, they were gone. Eddie's face went red.

"You're no where near a loser in my eyes."

And it hit him like an avalanche. Richie was always there for him. Always his best friend and never planning on leaving. He cared for Eddie and maybe a little bit too much. They spent so much time together, people assumed they were a couple before they did. Eddie would rather have loser tattooed on his forehead before he left anything hurt Richie. Eddie would die before he let something happen to the one person who's made him feel every emotion in the book. And he's pretty sure Richie felt the exact same.

That was all it took for Eddie to take his left hand and cup Richie's jawline softly in his fingertips. He stood on his tip toes and stopped just centimeters before the other's lips, giving him a chance to push away if he didn't want this.

Richie's breath hitched, but he didn't move away. Instead, being his impatient ass, moved their lips together first in a kiss that tasted of candy and cigarettes. It was both of their first kisses and _oh my god_ , it was everything they ever imagined and more. Suddenly, one hand wasn't enough and both hands were around Richie's neck, playing with the soft, black curls. Richie's fingers dug into Eddie's sides and he pulled their bodies closer together.

It was a bit awkward at first, but they eventually fell into line with the rhythm their lips were moving and got the hang of it. Richie let out a soft groan when Eddie pulled on his hair.

It was embarrassing enough to make the boys pull away and giggle. "You like that, huh?" Eddie teased. Richie shrugged with a playful smile. "Dunno, maybe."

They unwrapped their arms from each other. "Glad nobody else showed up, aren't cha, _lovvverr_?" He dragged out the last word which made Eddie blush furiously. "Shut up." He mumbled.

Richie reached for the red marker that he had set on the counter and grabbed Eddie's right arm. He drew his name as neatly as possible and put a small heart next to it.

And suddenly, Eddie didn't feel so bad about his cast anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> make sure to comment and give kudos (if you wanna i mean- pft) 
> 
> also, these two are my obsession?


End file.
